


Feverish

by MB1221



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1221/pseuds/MB1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is sick of the way Cat treats Kara, so late one night she pays Cat a visit to give her a piece of her mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> No clue what inspired this

"Kara! Coffee!" Cat Grant was yelling before the elevator doors were completely open, charging towards her assistant. "It'd better be right this time, Kara. At least get something right."

Alex watched as this stuck up blonde yelled at her sister making Kara skiddish. Kara, the most physically powerful person she knows, trembling at this skinny, bitchy, admittedly sexy blonde's commands. 

"Right here, Miss Grant. Exactly how you like it." Kara said nervously, annoying Alex even more. Alex just looked at Cat annoyed as she sipped her drink like a diva.

"It'll do, I suppose." Cat said finally noticing Alex. "And you are?" She asked eyeing Alex over her designer sunglasses. Taking in the sight of the tall, obviously strong woman.

"Oh, this is my big sister Alex. Alex, this is my boss Ms. Grant." Kara said motioning between both women.

Cat took in all of Alex before putting her glasses in her bag saying. "I didn't know you had a sister Kara."

"I've told you about her before Ms. Gr-" Cat cut her off with "Yes, well this isn't a hospital or a prison, we don't do visiting hours, so unless she wants a job, which I'm sure I can find one for you, you have work to do Kara. Goodbye Alex." Cat said as she strutted to her desk like she was walking a runway.

Alex just turned to Kara and said "How can you just let her treat you like that? I mean really Kara, she's a complete bitch." 

"She's not that bad. " Kara tried to defend her boss, not really sure why though.

"She is. Just look at her from her bitchy face to her diva walk to her tight clothing. " Kara raised her eyebrows at that last one. "I've never noticed how tight her clothes were Alex, and I have x-ray vision.anything you want to tell me?" She teased Alex. "You crushing on my boss Alex?"

"Shut up." Alex said flushing as she left to let Kara get back to her work. "I'll see you later Kara."

On her way home Alex was still fuming at what she saw transpire at CatCo. 'That woman is such a bitch' she thought 'just because she's beautiful she thinks she can treat people like shit? Especially her sister?' Alex decided that she needed to have a word with her, just not when Kara's around, she'd hate to embarrass her like that.

So, later that night when Kara had left Alex made her way back to CatCo. she ran into Win on his way down and convinced him to let her up.

When she reached the office floor it was pretty much dark and completely empty, except for a bright light all the way at the end of the floor, Cat's office. 'Good, she thought. We can talk in private.' Alex said to herself. 

When she reached the office she saw Cat multi-tasking between her computer, phone and the papers on her desk. Alex knocked on the open door to make herself known.

Cat looked up to see Alex saying, "Alex, so you decide to take my job offer?" Cat asked nonchalantly returning to her computer screen. 

"No, I wanted to talk to you about something else." Alex said, crossing her arms to look more serious. "Oh? What would that be?" Cat asked as she put her phone away, got up and walked around her desk putting extra sway in her hips before leaning on the front of her desk, letting her skirt hike up a little. Alex couldn't help but look, eyeing the skin exposed by the already short skirt. 

"Well, it's about this morning." Alex started, just then she noticed Cat move closer to her, she wasn't quite sure what she was doing. Just then Cat reached up and placed a finger to Alex's lips.

"Shhhhh. It's alright, I know what you're going to say. I felt it too." Cat said, reaching behind Alex's head and pulled the taller woman into a kiss.Alex froze, she was not expecting this, not that she was expecting anything really, but this was something else. After a second or two she felt Cat's tongue begin to make its way into her mouth and she opened her mouth to allow passage. Alex moved her hands to Cat's waist as they began to make out feverishly, their tongues fighting for dominance, neither woman wanting to submit. 

After a few moments like this they separated and Cat asked "Was that what you wanted to talk about?" Alex didn't answer, she just pulled Cat in seeking her lips again, she couldn't get enough of the woman's lips. Cat pulled back for a second and said "To the couch, it's much more comfortable." Alex lifted Cat in her arms as the blonde kicked off her heels and wrapped her arms around the strong, amazon like woman's neck as she tried keeping their lips together as best she could. Once they reached the couch Alex placed her down and began kissing her neck and ear as Cat just moaned pleasurably at the warm, wet trail being left by Alex. While kissing and biting Cat Alex had started rubbing up and down Cat's thigh slowly inching up her skirt towards her panties.

"Hold on." Cat said as she moved Alex away enough so she could roll on her front to expose the zipper of her dress. Alex took the hint and climbed on top of Cat and slowly slid the zipper down, trailing kiss all the way down her spine making Cat shiver as she lifted her hips to allow Alex to shimmy the dress off of her. After removing the dress and letting Cat role back over Alex noticed a few things; Cat had the sexiest lingerie she'd ever seen, too sexy for a day at the office in her opinion, she had no bra on and her exposed tits were beautiful. 

Alex reached down and sucked one of Cat's nipples in her mouth and began biting, licking and sucking on the nipple as she reached down and began rubbing the moist spot in Cat's lacy panties casually. 

Cat soon pushed Alex up by the shoulders and said "Strip." Looking at Alex with a serious look on her face. Alex looked at Cat defiantly for a second before she felt her own underwear grow damp and began removing her own clothes furiously. Soon both women were down to their underwear, Cat in her lace panties and Alex in her practical boishorts. Alex noticed the contrast and laughed to herself as she reached down to peel Cat's off first, leaving her exposed. Taking in the sight before her Alex smiled before diving in to feast on the sexy media mogul.

Alex was putting her mouth to good use and Cat was not afraid to admit it as she was clutching at Alex's hair, goading her to continue, which she did with enthusiasm. Cat was writhing and bucking under Alex's minstrations before letting out a high pitched scream and reached her hand around to stroke Alex's cheek in appreciation. Alex was lightly stroking Cat's thighs as she climbed up to kiss Cat on the lips.

"Ok, your turn." Cat said reaching down to massage Alex's breasts. "You sure?" Alex asked. "Yes, I'm not some pillow princess, I can give as good as I get." Cat explained as she flipped them over and she began trailing down Alex's body until she reached the woman's underwear and put her nose to Alex's crotch and smelled her scent as she began pulling the underwear down and began going to work. 

Alex loved how awesome Cat was with her mouth, really, really awesome. Alex was moaning and gasping quietly as Cat worked her magic. Soon Alex was cumming and Cat looked up at Alex's face and smiled as she added a few more licks for good measure and sat up stroking Alex's knee as she came down from her orgasm. 

"That was amazing." Alex exclaimed as she sat up to kiss Cat again. 

"It wasn't bad, not bad at all." Cat said patting Alex's cheek as she got up "Want a drink?" Cat asked getting up and swing her hips to allow Alex a good look at her toned ass as she went to prepare the drinks. When she returned she handed Alex a glass and sat down crossing her legs. 

"So, what're your plans for the rest of the night?" Cat asked casually, running her fingers through Alex's hair. "Nothing, to be fair I wasn't really planning on what we did either, so." Alex said sipping her drink and looking at Cat.

"Well if you have no plans I have a few ideas for the two of us." Cat said sliding closer to rub their naked thighs together. "I have something that I think you'd be great with." She continued practically purring in Alex's ear. Alex flushed at the suggestive tone.

"Sounds good, let's go." Alex said catching Cat's lips again as both got up to get dressed and head towards Alex's car to continue the night at Cat's place.


End file.
